Nothing Like A Mother's Love
by princesstarfire
Summary: Summary: Kiara learns theres nothing like the love of a parent espeically a mother but learns it the hard way Stories are being re written


Nothing like A mothers Love

Summary: What if what happened to Simba  
happened to Kiara when Nala dies saving  
her life Kiara comes to the realization that  
nothing really compares to a mothers love

Disclaimer: I do not own the lion king but I wish I did because then  
Nala would have way more time in the second movie and there would be no 1 1/2  
Shanti is my creation so don't steal her any way's on with the story

(Deep in the heart of the Savannah, in the pride, lands, Simba and Nala  
were teaching Kiara about the circle of life)

"Oh so you see Kiara that's how it works." Simba finished

"Wow really cool." Kiara smiled

"But now I have a question what did you do when you found  
out mom and you were be betro be"

"Betrothed Kiara and we didn't take to well." Nala smiled as she remembered the first day Zazu told them

"Really how come?"

"Well your mother was my best friend  
and we thought it would be too weird." Simba finished

"Yeah but I bet your glad you married her right?"

"Yeah I am."

"So am I." Kiara added as she snuggled between both her parents

"Oh Kiara" Nala whispered

(Across the Savannah, deep in the tattered and wasted outlands, someone is planning to destroy the royal family.)  
"Just you wait Simba, ill get you and your precious little Family you'll pay for banishing me  
you your lioness and your little brat" Zira sneered she had planted an outlander in the pride  
and by tomorrow tragedy would rip through the pride like never before.  
(The next day Simba and Nala were sunbathing when Shanti a lioness in the pride asked to take Kiara out to play)

"Mom Dad can I go please!" Kiara begged

"Well I don't know Kiara." Simba said

"Oh Simba don't be so boring let Kiara go have some fun." Nala suggested

"Simba sighed he just couldn't resist those turquoise gorgeous eyes "Okay Kiara go have fun."

"Yes! Thanks mom oh you to dad." Kiara yelled over her shoulder, running after Shanti. Simba yelled after her" Stay near Shanti!"

"Simba let the child have fun after all you only get to be young once." Nala said

"Yeah but remember all the trouble we got our selves in?"

"You mean all the trouble you got us in (she playfully jumped and pinned him) she'll be fine."

(In the gorge Shanti is talking to Kiara about her mother)

"And that's why mom is the best." Kiara said triumphantly

"Listen Kiara your mother has a marvelous surprise for you.

"Really..." Shanti rolled her eyes the royal brat had been talking about her mother for who only knows how long! Nala this Nala that Nala, Nala, Nala.

"Yes now I'm going to go get her and you stay here."

"Why can't I go with you?" she asked

"Because that will ruin the surprise ill be back in a minute."

"Okay hey wait will I like the surprise?"

"It's to die for princess." Shanti said slyly

"Cool."

(as Shanti reaches the stop of the gorge a group of outlanders charges a group of wildebeest straight into the gorge  
meanwhile Shanti finds Nala alone and tells her what's about to happen)

"Your majesty stampede in the gorge Kiara is down there!"

"Kiara Nala looked horrified and instantly leapt up to run towards her daughter Shanti smirked best of all Simba had no idea what was happening, the plan was in motion in the gorge Kiara like her father before her was hanging on for dear life to a thin scrawny branch)

"There she is."(Shanti pointed to Kiara's tiny form)

"Hang on Kiara." Nala yelled

"Mom! Mommy help ah!"

(Nala jumped into the raging river of wildebeest trying desperately to get to her daughter  
just as she got close a wildebeest hit her. She roared half because she was in pain and the other half because the stupid animal kept her from getting to her cub. She looked up just in time to see  
her daughter fly off the branch! She jumped in mid air, and caught Kiara in her mouth  
once again, hit by a wildebeest Nala lost Kiara but quickly regained her. And put her safely  
on a ledge, just as she to was climbing up her back leg slipped partly, a wildebeest caught  
it and dragged her back in.

"Mom!!"

(Back in the Pride lands Zazu seeing everything that had happened was flying to and thankfully found Simba)

"Your majesty your majesty Kiara Nala in the gorge"

"Zazu slow down (Simba chuckled) what's wrong?"

"Kiara and Nala are in a stampede in the gorge!"

"Nala... Kiara? No, Zazu fly ahead find them"(Simba yelled as he raced off to save his mate and cub)

(In the gorge)

"Mom!"(Kiara franticly looked to see where her mother was just then a flash of gold caught her

Eye her mother was climbing up a cliff to safety Kiara ran to greet her)

(Nala looking up and seeing Shanti gained some hope as she climbed

To what she thought was a dear friend)

"Shanti help me."

(Shanti Didn't move at first this confused Nala then suddenly quick as lighting she lunged forward and dug her claws  
into Nala's flesh Nala winced in pain)

"Long live the Queen" Shanti said slowly and menacingly  
"So long your highness."

(Nala's orbs filled with fear as Shanti threw her to her doom)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Mom!!!!"

(Kiara had reached the top, just in time to see her mother fall.  
As she ran down a steep path, to she saw her mother laying still  
her eyes closed her paws slightly bleeding)

"Mom? mom? Mom come on you've got to get up daddy's  
waiting for us mom...she sniffed...we've got to go home"(she bit her ear pulled her tail  
nothing worked)

"Help! Somebody anybody help."(The young princess broke into tears  
as she came to the sad realization that her mother the beautiful strong  
loyal caring lioness that had given her life was dead she snuggled under Nala's paw)

"Nala? Kiara? Kiara! You're safe where is your"(Simba stopped as he saw the one thing he was dreading  
to see Nala and she wasn't moving)

"No, No Nala, Nala wake up wake up please Nala"(Simba gently licked her cheek but nothing he did  
worked she wasn't moving and worse she wasn't breathing Simba buried his head and mane into Nala's face the tears came slowly and quietly)

"This cant be happening not again no I can't lose her to." Simba whispered

(Zazu put a wing on Simba's paw)

"We should go home majesty and tell the pride." Zazu advised softly

(Simba shook his head and looked at his daughter who was currently crying her heart out  
he picked Nala up and put her on his back and brought back to pride rock Kiara following him  
back at pride rock everyone is in shock about the death of Nala)

"Simba there must be some mistake she's my child my only cub she can't' be gone!" Sarafina half-yelled half sobbed

"I'm sorry but Nala is gone." Simba stated

(Sarafina wept on Sarabi's shoulder, while Simba still in shock,  
and couldn't decide weather to cry or to keep telling him self  
that Nala was all right. That she would wake up but deep down  
Simba knew, she wasn't going to do that. Then the dam broke  
all of his emotions came out, Simba the great king was crying  
he let out roar so thunderous, the dead would  
hear it. Nala his soul mate, the love of his life, his queen, Kiara's mother,  
his best friend, and other perfect half was gone. Once Simba finished he went into the cave  
where Kiara was laying in Nala's usual spot still weeping Simba went to  
comfort his daughter)

"Kiara?"

"Go away."

"Kiara what happened it wasn't"

"Yes it was it was my fault if I hadn't been down there  
mom would still be here I killed her!" Kiara shouted

"Shhhhhhh Shhh it's alright"(Simba snuggled next to his daughter)"I'm here I'm here."

Once Kiara was asleep, Simba went and lay, next to Nala's body. He began to weep, as he  
looked at her eyes now shut, once so beautiful and full of life. Her paws wait a minute, her paws they had holes in them. Each a perfect set, he had only seen that before...when his father died, that meant one thing, Nala didn't fall she was pushed! Just like his father, his mate hadn't died she had been murdered, and he intended to find out who. Simba roared louder than he had ever roared in his life and at once all the lionesses were assembled)

"Who did it?" Simba roared

"what are you talking about?" a random lioness yelled

"Who murdered my mate?" he demanded

"What are you talking about Simba?" Sarafina asked

"Nala did not fall she was pushed."

"What? No who, who would such a thing!" Sarafina roared

"Here's a thought who was with Kiara and Nala while they were in the gorge?" Sarabi asked

"Shanti was Shanti step forward." Simba ordered (meanwhile Kiara had gone down and was next to Sarabi  
so she could see what happened Shanti came forward.)

"Shanti where were you when Nala fell?" Simba half asked half demanded

"I was looking for Kiara and Nala." She Lied

"So you're saying you had nothing to do with it?"

"Yes I am."

"Liar!" Sarafina roared as she pounced and pinned Shanti to the floor

"Sarafina…she sneered she never did like Nala or her mother…get off of me." Shanti ordered

"Not until you tell us what happed to Nala."

"I told you she fell."

"How do you know unless... you were there?"

"What are you talking about old lioness?"Shanti sneered

"You claimed to be looking for Nala and Kiara but then  
you said you saw Nala fall how do you know that unless you  
were in the gorge with them?" Sarafina snarled

"I, I" Kiara couldn't take it anymore then she noticed something  
Shanty's claws were extracted and covered in blood her mothers blood! Kiara felt rage  
like never before and ran next to her grandmother)

"You _are _a liar," she growled

"Kiara?" Simba ran down to get his child

"You were in the gorge and mom jumped on the cliff  
(tears spilled as the young cub remembered the events)  
and then you pushed her didn't you? You, you murderer!" at the last word Kiara cut Shanti across the eye with her small claws

"You Deceitful little traitor" Sarafina shouted

"You killed my Daughter Simbas mate Kiara's mother  
Admit it! She yelled as she pushed her claws into her throat she had just one more time before Sarafina would draw blood

"Okay I did it," she said quietly

"Louder!"

"I killed Nala," she shouted

Simba roared as he joined the pride who was now  
currently trying to keep Sarafina from slaughtering Shanti although many  
wanted to do that them selves

"You know the penalty for murder." Simba growled

"It doesn't matter Zira will be pleased knowing  
I caused you and that brat some pain so kill me  
if you want but the outlanders will win in the end."

(That was her last statement before both Simba and Sarafina lunged for Shanti  
and tore her to pieces Kiara slowly went back into the cave where she would spend many lonely  
nights thinking of her mother)

"Kiara?"

"Daddy?"

"I hope you know why your grandmother and I  
did what we did."

"She deserved it mom was her friend and she betrayed her."

"Kiara come on I want to show you something."  
(In the fields Kiara and her father are stargazing)

"Look at the stars kiara all the great kings of the past are up there."

"What about the queens, is mom up there to?"

"Yes Kiara I believe she is."

(As the two of them stared up into the sky Kiara comes to a realization  
although she loved many things stargazing, playing, hunting, her father, her grandmothers,  
nothing really compared to a Mothers love.)

A/N I hope you liked it  
Nala is my favorite character.  
So its makes me sad, to write this  
any way's! Leave a review all right?  
I guess that's all Happy Reading Princess Starfire.  
P.S I wanted to add a tiny bit more detail, so I edited it  
a little. I'm sorry if you felt Sarafina was ooc, but hey  
if you lost your only child how would you feel?


End file.
